transformers_adventures_more_than_meets_the_eyefandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is the youngest, yellowest, and most energetic of the Autobots...as usual. A hyperactive wisecracker, Bumblebee is quite convinced he's the fastest—and coolest—thing on four wheels. He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew, so it's a good thing he pals around with Sideswipe and the massive Bulkhead. He does not take well to being called short, and his over-eager ways can get on Ratchet's nerves all too easily. Still, Bumblebee is good with people and Mini-Cons, as evidenced by his fast friendship with Russell Clay and Fixit. He is nicknamed as Bee (ビー, Bī) to and/or by his chums. "I may be small, but I'm scrappy! And I can ride circles around your big, old, rusty chassis!" :—Bumblebee to Ratchet. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Bumper Robinson (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Santiago Ziesmer (German), Renato Novara (Italian), Krzysztof Korzeniowski (Polish), Márcio Araújo (Portuguese), Sin Yongwu (Korean), Cristian Lizama (Latin American Spanish) As the youngest warrior and scout of the Autobots, Bumblebee is what some - especially Ratchet - would call over-eager. It's not his fault he prefers action over talk. Talk is just, you know, boring. Especially when you are standing as Earth's first line of defense against the evil Decepticons, could be racing at top speed into a fight, or boosting into the air to launch a few well-placed electro-energy stingers at an enemy. He may make mistakes, but he's eager to please Optimus Prime. Nothing scares Bumblebee, not even Megatron. Robot Mode Bumblebee is much smaller than the other Autobots. He was primarily colored in yellow, with black strips on his body. Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Compact Car, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a Hatchback Compact Car. Attributes: * Energy stingers fire electrical pulses. * Rocket assisted jumps. * Totally fearless. Gallery File:Bumblebee_TFTA_PromoImage-VehicleMode.png|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Sideswipe **Bulkhead **Strongarm **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Elita-1 *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Strongarm *Wasp Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Weapons and Abilities Bumblebee also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like the other Autobots for mission or battle mode purposes. Bumblebee's main abilities are the blasters and his Stingers, two energy weapons built into both of his arms. Bumblebee can use his Stingers to deliver a small electrical charge to an enemy, or combine them into a single more powerful burst. Laser on, Ratchet upgrades the Stingers to full military level firepower, giving Bumblebee increased firepower (This firepower was alluded to where Bumblebee accidentally blew up a building with a poorly aimed shot, which at the time was uncharacteristically powerful. After being kicked out of the Elite Guard academy, Bumblebee's power must have been sealed). Bumblebee's other main ability is his speed and agility - he is easily the fastest of the Autobots and among the most agile after Prowl. When Bumblebee needs even more speed, he can attach turbo boosters to his vehicle mode - these boosters can also act as rockets to propel him through the air, should he have a decent boost first (such as being thrown by Bulkhead). On occasion, Bumblebee can use his wheels - located in his feet - to race along at high speed in robot mode. He can even lie on his back to use the wheels in his shoulders as well for even more speed, without having to transform! Bumblebee is an excellent scout, has also adept at scouting missions, due to his speed and small size, believe it or not. According to Prowl, Bumblebee's greatest weapon is his obnoxious personality. Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Bumblebee's original 65356-9292-346 body-type is apparently quite common on Planet Cybertron — he shares it with many, many others. Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Good Category:Autobots